


Bonding

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [37]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire's trying to connect with the female members of the Fraser family.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family of Ten [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

'Go on, Sassenach, it'll be fine.' Jamie pushed her in the direction of the little veranda his mother, sister and sister-in-law were. It's not that Claire was afraid, but she had never had that good of a relationship with the mother of her ex-fiance and she hadn't also that many female friends and so, the thought of make friends with the women of Jamie's family, made her a bit apprehensive. 

'Oh, Dear,' Ellen Fraser told her as she saw her at the entrance, 'come sit with us while the men go on their riding.' The three Fraser women were peacefully sitting, knitting and taking tea. Ellen, Jamie's mother, was working on something using a soft yellow yarn, maybe a new garment for one of her soon-to-be-born grandchildren. She had studied art history and was a fine artist herself, Jamie had told her, and Claire thought that maybe it would be a good way to start a conversation, as she had grown up around her uncle Alistair's art gallery.

'Thank you, Ellen.' She sat at the table and soon a cup of tea and a jam scone was put in front of her. 'What are you doing here?' She asked about the knitting projects.

'Oh, just some thin's for when the weans are born.' Said Mary, Jamie's sister-in-law caressing her huge baby bump. She was married to Jamie's elder brother, Willie. Jamie had told her how she and Jenny, Jamie's sister, had been friends for as long he could remember and how one day, Mary had called her on tears after have a huge fight with the boyfriend she had at the time-some arsehole called McNabb- asking Jenny for a lift home and how Jenny, unable to go herself, had sent Willie to pick Mary up, and how from that day, Mary and WIllie had become inseparable. 

'How far away you are?' Claire asked to Mary.

'Oh, seven and a half months, but I wouldna blame ye for think 'tis ten or eleven months for the looks of it.' Mary laughed. 'The lads are goin' to be as big as their da and their uncle.'

'Lads? That's boys, no?' Claire said, translating Scottish slang mentally.

'Aye, one is Willie, for his Da, and the other is Charlie, for my Da,' Mary answered Claire.

'Mary's first idea was to name them Charlie and Brian, ' Jenny joined the conversation, 'but then Willie explained to her that lost the right to call his son Brian to Jamie on a shinty game. So, I suppose that provide the family with the next Brian is yer task now, well, yers and Jamie's.' Claire laughed, Jamie had told her that his sister would be the hardest to win, but she didn't look so bad up to this moment.

'It might be some time before that.' Claire answered her, Jamie and her had just decided to live together, they both wanted children one day, but it would be in some time.

'I heard that ye were engaged before start datin' my brother. What happened with that guy?' Maybe now it's when starts to get difficult, Claire thought.

'Och, Jenny! Dinna ask that type of thin's' Ellen intervened.

'Don't worry Ellen.' Claire reassured Ellen. 'I don't know if Jamie has told you. I was raised by my uncle and his gay partner. My ex and his family didn't like to mix up with them. And so, my ex planned to move us to America, to keep us out of their influence. When I knew, I broke up with him.'

'That's horrible.' Ellen said. 'Good for ye to leave that bastard. Brian and I had enough headaches getting out families together and I canna imagine one side trying to close off the other like that. And for such a reason. Everyone can see that yer uncles did a good job bringing ye up and ye love them deeply, that's the important thin'.

'Thank you, Ellen.' Claire said, clearly Ellen's words clearly taking a weight out of her shoulders.

'Dinna fash for that, lass. Ye're part of this family now.' Said Ellen putting her arms around her. 'Ye and yer uncles. Maybe ye can tell them to come next time.'

'Oh, they'd love it.'

'Then 'tis done.' Answered Ellen. 'Anyone wants more tea?'


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas, the first one for Claire and her uncles at Lallybroch. The house was full of people-family, friends, employees of the distillery or the state- enjoying drinks, dancing to cheesy Christmas songs or just chatting around while children run among them. Jamie had barely keep apart from her as he introduced her to other guests, while his mother took care of her uncles.

'Rupert, ye better no light up that cigarette in my living room.' Ellen Fraser said to one of guest of the party as she walked towards Claire's uncle Alistair, who was admiring the paintings hung on the living room. 'Do ye like them?'

'They're gorgeous, are they yours?' Alistair asked, Claire had told him about Ellen's artistic talents.

'Aye, they are. I actually studied Art History, but then, ye ken, the bairns came, Brian needed someone to look after the state while he was working on the distillery. Art became just a fancy hobby.'

'A bit of a shame, as a professional, I tell you I could get a good price for you works down in London.' Said Alistair with a wink.

'Oh, well, maybe one day I take yer offer.' Said Ellen, swapping their empty glasses for some mince pies one of the catering waitresses was offering. 'Are ye and Lamb enjoying the party?'

'Yes, one of the best parties I've ever been. You have a terrific taste, Ellen.'

'I'm glad to hear that, Alistair. Claire told us about what happened with her ex. The bairns are so in love, and Claire is already one of the family. I really wanted for ye to feel at home too.'

'Thank you. I want to forget the whole 'Frank' business and see Claire so happy with Jamie helps. He's truly devoted to her, and he's way a better man Frank was.'

'Thanks for yer words. I put a lot of work on make Jamie the man he is.' Ellen laughed.

At the other side of the room, Jamie sitting on the sofa, with Claire on his lap, looked at how well Claire's uncles had bonded with the family- Ellen talking with Alistair while Lamb chatted with Brian Fraser and her brother Alexander. 'I told ye there wasna anythin' to worry about Sassenach. Yer uncles are just part of the family now.'

Claire kissed sweetly on the lips and laid on his shoulder. 'I know, and I still don't know why I was so anxious.'

'Everythin' is good, lass. Merry Christmas.' Said Jamie as he cradle her. 'The first of many.'

Alistair had just left Ellen's side to check something Lamb wanted to show to him, that Ellen's two brothers reached her. 'I dinna think ye would do somethin' like that Ellen.' Said the youngest of them, Dougal.

'Do what?' Ellen asked defiantly, she had never had patience for her brothers' stuff.

'The lass is one thin', she seems fine. And yer lad seems crazy for her. But her uncles?' Ellen rolled her eyes at Dougal's words. 

'They're her family, they have every right to be here, Dougal.'

'But ye ken what they are.' 

'Aye, I ken. What about that?'

'It isna decent.'

'I dinna ken ye, but in my opinion, be in a lovin' relationship for decades with someone of yer own sex is more decent than have a mistress and a child outside marriage.' Ellen answered Dougal as their brother, Callum, wheezed from his wheelchair. 'How are Geillis and the lad by the way?'

'She's good, thank ye for ask. But that wasna...'

'Dougal, ye have no business on what the uncles of the girlfriend of one of my sons are or no'. And I remind ye that ye are a guest in my house, ye better keep yer mouth shut.' Ellen commanded before just left to talk to another guest. 'Oh, Glenna dear. I havena seen ye in ages...'

'She's always been smarter than ye.' Said Callum. 'I dinna ken why ye still havena learnt that ye shouldna piss her off.


End file.
